Typically, a desired gas, such as one that is highly concentrated with oxygen generated from a pressure swing adsorption apparatus, or is substantially pure oxygen supplied from a gas canister, is applied to a user by either a mask, a nose or oral cannula, or an oxygen tent. The highly concentrated oxygen gas usually is applied by these means at flow rates up to about 5 liters per minute. Higher flow rates by such applications can irritate the user, and typically will require controlled conditions and/or professional monitoring.
As most uses of such oxygen concentrated gases have been for medical purposes, the conditions for those purposes can be readily controlled. However, there also are non-medical uses which are not monitored or the equipment not pre-set by skilled professionals. Because both efficiency and comfort are needed for those applications, masks and cannulas may not be desirable, and oxygen tents are too confining.
As one example of non-medical uses, oxygen bars have been opening to sell to occasional customers, concentrated oxygen obtained from a pressure swing adsorption apparatus or a gas canister or supply tank. Others may use such oxygen enhancing apparatus during normal exercise routines such as aerobics or weight lifting. Apparently, the consumers believe inhaling concentrated oxygen is beneficial to their well being. That well being, however, may, because of potential injury to air passage tissue, be damaged if non-monitored customers use a highly concentrated oxygen with a mask or nasal cannula. Non-monitored high oxygen concentrations may also lead to oxygen toxicity. With the use of cannulas, significant air passage blockage can occur, with the average inhaled oxygen concentration being different for users with different nostril sizes and intensities of breathing. Exhaled air is less likely to be dissipated when using masks or tents, thus causing exhaled air to be re-inhaled and a change in the humidity of the overall air inhaled. Moreover masks and nasal cannulas are designed to be used once by one person; reuse at oxygen bars or health facilities may cause viruses or other diseases to be transmitted to unsuspecting second users. On the other hand, disposing of a nasal cannula and mask after a one-time use is costly, and environmentally may need to be disposed of as medical waste.
Therefore, we have developed a non-contact gas dispenser that is reusable for various, primarily non-medical users of concentrated oxygen. We also have provided an oxygen concentrator, adapted from known medical-use concentrators for use for these purposes.